Comment Draco Malfoy perd son statut d'hétéro
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Quel meilleur test pour l'hétérosexualité de Draco qu'un Harry en pantalon de cuir? OS SLASH TRADUCTION DE MAXFAITH


Titre : How Draco Malfoy lost his straight (presuming he had any)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire est à maxfaith (lien dans mes favoris) qui l'a publiée en anglais et m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.**

Genre : OS - slash

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : M. Attention, cette histoire contient une relation très explicite entre deux beaux jeunes hommes.

Résumé : Quel meilleur test pour l'hétérosexualité de Draco qu'un Harry Potter en pantalon de cuir ?

* * *

**Comment Draco Malfoy perd son statut d'hétéro**

**(en supposant qu'il l'ait eu un jour)**

Draco entre dans le club bruyant et scrute la foule, assemblée ici ce soir. Il chasse, avec précaution, une poussière imaginaire de son impeccable chemise fraichement repassée, puis dégage une mèche de cheveux glissée derrière son oreille pour la laisser retomber devant ses yeux, il sait que ça le rend irrésistible. Il projette de se détendre pendant les quelques prochaines heures, tout en emballant peut-être une sorcière ou deux. Ou trois. Et ensuite, il fera en sorte de ne plus être détendu avec elles dans son appartement.

De possibles candidates sont en train de le regarder alors qu'il se dirige vers sa place, réservée de toute évidence et comme d'habitude, dans un coin de la salle. C'est seulement après s'être assis dans un confortable canapé et avoir commandé sa boisson, qu'il jette un coup d'œil aux deux jolies sorcières et leur adresse son sourire charmeur numéro trois. Il est encore trop tôt pour le sourire charmeur numéro un, Draco n'a pas encore fait son choix. D'ailleurs, c'est suffisant pour qu'elles tombent dans les pommes.

Ravi, Draco s'installe avec le verre de vin blanc qui est arrivé immédiatement après qu'il l'ait commandé et parcourt des yeux la foule qui se déhanche sur la piste de danse. Ne voyant rien d'intéressant de ce coté, il reporte son attention sur le bar où se trouvent, un homme âgé seul, une femme horriblement plantureuse et un homme habillé de manière répugnante. Ce dernier porte un pantalon de cuir et une chemise rouge très ajustée. Encore pire, lorsqu'il se penche pour parler au barman, sa chemise remonte et révèle que son pantalon est extrêmement échancré.

Draco secoue la tête avec mépris. Vraiment des vêtements indécents, trop serrés. Quel homme voudrait se prendre la tête avec ce genre de vêtements ? Un trou du cul prétentieux sans aucun doute. Si c'est pour montrer ses muscles et son bronzage, il aurait aussi bien fait de venir nu parce que s'il se penche juste un peu plus, bordel ! Son cul va sortir de son pantalon.

Oui, oui, juste encore un peu…

Draco, les yeux fixés sur cette vision, est soudainement interrompu par un corps debout juste devant lui.

« Salut, toi » dit, trop fort, une voix masculine, Draco serre les dents d'agacement. Nous y revoilà, pense-t-il énervé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive toujours qu'à lui ?

Draco lève les yeux sur le blond-roux fadasse qui sourit largement en le parcourant du regard avec un intérêt évident.

« Je… heu… je vous observe depuis un moment » dit l'homme presque timidement.

« Avez-vous essayé de ne pas regarder ? Ça pourrait vous aider ».

L'homme rit comme si Draco avait fait une plaisanterie. Imperturbable, il continue, « je pense que je pourrais… peut-être me présenter ». Il tripote l'ourlet de sa chemise. « Je m'appelle Rick ».

« Et vous avez réussi » le félicite Draco en lui offrant un sourire froid. « Maintenant que vous avez enrichi ma soirée avec votre présentation, peut-être devriez-vous continuer à vous entrainer. Avec quelqu'un d'autre ».

L'homme rougit et marmonne, « je suis désolé. J'ai juste pensé… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai observé et j'ai pensé que vous cherchiez de la compagnie. Vous semblez seul ».

Draco soupire, autant étouffer ça dans l'œuf.

« Ecoutez, Dick- - »

« Rick »

« - -Je cherche de la compagnie mais les hommes ne m'intéressent pas ».

Les sourcils de l'homme se lèvent et il semble réellement surpris. « Vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieux ? ». Son regard parcourt à nouveau Draco et il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il voyait sur le corps de Draco une pancarte annonçant qu'il est gay et que croire le contraire n'est pas envisageable.

« Absolument »

« Oh. Je suis… Oh ». Rick est terriblement confus. « Je suis désolé. Je vais… y aller, alors. Désolé ».

Sa méchanceté lui donnant un léger remord, Draco bouge la main en direction du bar. « Tentez votre chance avec l'homme à moitié nu, là bas ».

L'homme à moitié nu en question a arrêté de se pencher en avant mais ce n'est pas pour autant que sa chemise est assez longue pour ne pas révéler une peau bronzée. Draco ne veut absolument jamais savoir si le pantalon va rester en place ou descendre suffisamment pour dévoiler ses fesses.

Rick le regarde avec de grands yeux et secoue la tête avec incrédulité, « bien » dit-il.

A tous les coups, il croit que Draco se moque de lui.

Alors que Rick s'en va, Draco expire bruyamment. Il essaye juste d'aider ! S'il était gay, il aurait tenté sa chance avec l'homme au pantalon de cuir. Que Rick puisse croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée est pour Draco au-delà… Oh.

Oh Merlin !

L'homme au bar s'est levé et s'est retourné, révélant qu'en plus d'être l'homme au pantalon de cuir, il est aussi l'homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, ainsi que celui qui a des yeux verts éclatants et un sourire coquin. Ce n'est pas difficile de l'identifier maintenant, considérant qu'il possède tous les attributs caractéristiques d'Harry Potter. Sauf le sourire coquin qui est clairement volé à quelqu'un d'autre… Draco ne se rappelle pas avoir vu un tel sourire sur Harry.

Harry penche la tête et sourit encore plus largement, son regard fixé sur- - Draco regarde derrière lui et ne voit rien à part le mur. Oui, Potter est, définitivement, en train de le regarder. En plus, il s'avance vers Draco d'une démarche assurée et avec un regard déterminé qui lui ferait presque sortir sa baguette.

Potter s'arrête bien en face de lui et Draco doit se forcer pour regarder son visage au lieu de son entrejambe, qui est juste là, moulée étroitement dans toute la splendeur du cuir.

Souriant largement, Potter avance et s'assoit à coté de lui sur le canapé, sa cuisse vêtue de cuir le touchant et irradiant remarquablement sa chaleur sur la jambe de Draco.

« Salut. Quelle surprise de te voir ici » dit Potter de bonne humeur, ce qui fait penser à Draco qu'il l'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco se débrouille pour cligner des yeux en guise de salutation.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay » continue Potter, apparemment inconscient que sa déclaration est un total illogisme.

Perplexe, Draco fixe Potter. Il essaye de déterminer si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre sous l'effet de Polynectar, puis il décide, en sentant son estomac serré par l'irritation, que c'est la réalité, même s'il ne peut avoir aucune certitude. Mais il faut prendre les choses dans l'ordre et commencer par le plus urgent. « Je ne suis pas gay » dit Draco déterminé.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu dans un club gay ? »

Draco fronce les sourcils, se sentant perdu pendant un court instant. « Ce n'est pas un club gay, Potter ». Haussant les sourcils de surprise, Potter regarde autour de lui les couples mixtes et variés. « Oh » dit-il finalement, haussant les épaules en guise d'excuse. « Bon, tout le monde autour de moi est toujours gay ».

Ignorant le ridicule de cette déclaration, Draco se contente de grogner « sauf ta présente compagnie ».

Potter plisse les yeux et regarde Draco avec spéculation. « Hmmm. Tu sais. Je suis venu m'asseoir ici parce que j'ai cru que tu me matais ».

« Tu crois mal » crache Draco indigné. « Mais merci de m'informer à quel point tu es un homme facile ».

Les sourcils de Potter montent en flèche. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je suis facile ou pas ? ».

« Parce que » grogne Draco en réfléchissant à toute allure, pour continuer triomphant, « je peux maintenant tout raconter à la gazette du sorcier sur toi. Je suis sur que tout le monde va bien rire ».

Potter n'essaye même pas d'avoir l'air inquiet, à la place, il arbore un air songeur. « Bien, si tu projettes de décrire ma vie sexuelle à la gazette du sorcier, tu dois recueillir plus d'informations », Potter se penche vers lui avec un air de conspirateur et ajoute, « je veux t'aider ».

Draco commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. C'est fou. Complètement surréaliste. C'est Potter. L'homme qui l'a toujours détesté. Mais là, il lui sourit et… est-il… ? Pourrait-il… ?

« Es-tu en train de flirter avec moi » laisse échapper Draco, complètement surpris par cette idée.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrent au maximum et sa bouche s'arrondit. « Moi ? Non ! ». Potter laisse filtrer un regard scintillant à travers ses cils.

Draco prend une profonde inspiration et essaye de rationaliser la situation. Potter a surement un plan. Peut-être est-il en mission secrète et, en fait, il enquête sur Draco. C'est probablement ça, pense Draco, soudainement très en colère.

« Vas jouer tes petits jeux avec quelqu'un d'autre, Potter. Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu crois que je suis impliqué, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de replonger dans la magie noire. Alors, quoi que tu penses que j'ai pu faire, tu te trompes de personne. J'ai bien conscience de la façon dont le monde sorcier fonctionne aujourd'hui et je m'efforce d'être accepté et estimé ».

« Je sais » dit Potter doucement. « C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je suis… intéressé. Je le suis depuis un bon moment » déclare-t-il, paraissant presque nerveux.

Oh. Draco déglutit péniblement. Potter est intéressé par lui et, en plus, il a l'air totalement sincère. Mais envisager cette idée est vraiment trop étrange. Non pas que Potter n'ait jamais été intéressé par Draco, mais ses motivations étaient très différentes.

« Tu me détestes » lui rappelle Draco, « tu m'as toujours détesté ».

Potter fronce le nez, plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce qui est très mignon, si quelqu'un faisait attention à ce genre de choses.

« Je ne dirais pas que je te détestais. Plutôt que je voulais te jeter par terre et te frapper. Maintenant, remplace frapper par baiser et tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement ».

Draco à la gorge sèche parce que son esprit est en train de faire ce que lui a dit Potter, remplacer frapper par baiser et se répéter la phrase. Il frissonne. Désagréablement. C'est surement un frisson de dégoût. « Et bien, je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis intéressé par les sorcières » dit Draco d'une voix ferme. Tellement ferme que Potter se colle conte lui.

Peut-être pas si ferme que ça.

« Hmmm » commente Potter.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien ». Potter se gratte la tête comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demande Draco hargneusement. Pourquoi tout le monde se pose-t-il toujours des questions sur son orientation sexuelle ?

« C'est juste… J'ai discuté avec le barman et il m'a dit que tu viens toujours ici seul et que tu repars toujours seul aussi. Alors où sont les sorcières qui t'intéressent ? ». Potter lui lance un regard poliment inquisiteur.

Draco le fusille du regard. Il y a des sorcières. Pas récemment, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Draco a ramené une sorcière chez lui juste… la semaine dernière. Le mois dernier. Hmmm. L'année dernière. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas couché avec elle puisque c'était une vieille sorcière qui venait nettoyer son appartement.

« Je suis seulement… difficile » argumente Draco. Harry le fixe un long moment puis hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation, ne cachant pas vraiment sa déception.

Quelque chose de déplaisant tord l'estomac de Draco.

« Si tu le dis ». La voix de Potter est corrosive. « C'est un non définitif, alors ? » demande-t-il en conclusion, ne souriant plus et prêt à partir.

Alors c'est ainsi. Si Draco dit oui. Potter s'en va. Et il ne l'ennuiera plus jamais. Potter a proposé et il a refusé. Tout est très simple. Une bonne raison de s'enthousiasmer, vraiment. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir rejeté Harry Potter. Potter qui semble vraiment déconfit. C'est ce que Draco a toujours voulu et il peut se laisser submerger par le sentiment glorieux de la victoire, maintenant.

Potter le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, « Draco ? »

Un frisson traverse l'échine de Draco. Ce n'est pas juste. Potter ne l'a jamais appelé par son prénom avant. Il y a quelque chose de puissamment attirant là dedans. D'inopportun. L'esprit de Draco conjure une image d'Harry Potter plaqué sur ses draps, les cheveux noirs étalés sur son oreiller, les lèvres de Potter s'ouvrant pour prononcer son prénom. C'est une… curieuse image.

« Veux-tu que je te laisse ? » demande Potter avec une nuance d'espoir dans la voix. « Parce que je te laisse, si c'est ce que tu veux ».

Draco panique soudainement. La situation est totalement exceptionnelle. Harry Potter n'apparaît pas habituellement dans ce club, flirtant, souriant et disant qu'il veut baiser Draco. Même s'il a entendu des rumeurs disant que Potter est gay et qu'il fréquente cet endroit, il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir. Il ne s'est définitivement jamais attendu à ce que Potter s'intéresse à lui. Cette pensée ne l'a jamais effleurée.

C'est vrai que parfois, il s'est demandé s'il serait capable d'intéresser Potter sans le frapper. Sortir du registre de la colère pour le séduire et ensuite, pouvoir lui dire, « finalement, je ne te veux pas Potter. Je ne suis même pas gay. Tu t'es juste fait des illusions. Ha »

Ça aurait pu être drôle. Potter aurait eu l'air… Bon, juste comme ça.

Mais habituellement, ses pensées étaient purement maléfiques et ne prenaient pas du tout la tournure d'un rêve sexy, Potter était beaucoup moins « embrassable ».

Traitreusement, le regard de Draco tombe sur les lèvres de Potter. C'est une jolie paire de lèvres.

Mais Draco n'est pas gay et il ne veut pas Potter… Le rejeter, c'est son rêve qui devient réalité, ainsi Draco sera le vainqueur et peu importe que Potter ait de belles lèvres. Alors, Draco va lui confirmer qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Il va ouvrir sa bouche et dire 'Laisse-moi seul !'

« Je suis presque sur que je ne suis pas gay ».

Draco serre les poings. Bon, son 'laisse-moi seul!' a résonné comme quelque chose de tout à fait différent lorsqu'il l'a prononcé à voix haute.

Les lèvres de Potter s'écartent et sa langue apparaît pour les humidifier. Ses lèvres paraissent plus pleines maintenant et Draco ne peut s'empêcher de les fixer pendant qu'Harry parle, « Alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer. A titre d'expérience ».

« Essayer ? » souffle Draco après un moment. C'est difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose, à cet instant. Les lèvres de Potter font perdre la tête. Elles sont joliment formées. Formées pour embrasser.

« Je pourrais t'embrasser ».

Draco cligne des yeux.

« Et après tu pourras me dire que tu n'aimes pas. Ensuite je m'en irai. Ou je peux partir tout de suite. C'est toi qui vois. Je ne veux pas… si tu ne veux pas. Je veux dire, j'ai juste pensé que tu voulais, mais tu ne veux pas. Ou alors, tu veux ? ».

Potter parle beaucoup et Draco a raté la plupart de ses paroles, son esprit est resté sur sa précédente déclaration. Pour finir, il pense que Potter a vraiment dit ça. « Embrasser ? » demande-t-il pour vérifier.

« Je me rappelle de toi beaucoup plus éloquent ».

Ça semble intéressant. Embrasser Potter.

« Est-ce que tu projettes de parler bientôt ? ». Potter se mord la lèvre. « J'ai besoin d'une réaction là ».

Ce n'est pas la même chose que d'embrasser un homme. C'est embrasser-un-Potter. C'est totalement différent. Des hommes hétéros pourraient faire ça sans problème.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Tu es d'accord ? »

Draco détache ses yeux des lèvres de Potter pour les remonter vers des yeux verts anxieux. « Nous pouvons nous embrasser » affirme Draco. « Une fois, à titre d'expérience ».

Potter fait un sourire aveuglant, découvrant ses parfaites dents blanches. Ses joues sont roses et il parait… déconcerté, ce qui est bizarre et attendrissant. Mais l'esprit de Draco est beaucoup trop occupé à se focaliser sur l'imminente « Potterembrassade », pour le remarquer.

« Un seul baiser alors » accepte Potter.

Draco essaye de calmer son inexplicable respiration saccadée et de se débarrasser de soudains vertiges lorsqu'une chose choquante se produit. D'un geste fluide, Potter s'assoit à califourchon sur ses cuisses en pressant ses épaules sur le dossier du canapé. Draco en glapit d'étonnement. Il est projeté dans un ébahissement totalement différent du précédent. Ils sont dans un lieu public, entourés de personnes qui savent qu'il est hétéro, et là, il a les genoux remplis de Harry Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Draco lève les yeux pour regarder le visage d'Harry, se sentant à moitié horrifié et à moitié… Non, juste horrifié.

Potter mord sa lèvre, son sourire coquin de tout à l'heure ayant remplacé son accès de nervosité.

« Apparemment, j'ai une seule chance. Je dois être sur que l'angle est bon. Ainsi je pourrais t'embrasser convenablement ».

C'est vraiment une explication bizarre, pense Draco, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé lorsque Potter attrape ses mains pour les poser sur le bas de son dos. Il les conduit sous la chemise, où les mains de Draco découvrent douceur et chaleur. La peau de Potter. « C'est ça que tu regardais ? ». La voix de Potter est sourde et ses yeux sont assombris, « ou ça ? ». Ses mains conduisent celles de Draco plus bas et les font toucher le cuir tendu au maximum où deux globes fermes se logent à la perfection dans les mains de Draco.

« Ce n'est pas un baiser » souligne Draco faiblement.

« Nous allons y arriver. Tu peux enlever tes mains »

« Je peux » confirme Draco, laissant ses mains à la même place en serrant fermement, complètement fasciné lorsque Potter halète et bouge frénétiquement ses hanches.

Le soudain afflux de sang dans son sexe oblige Draco à reconsidérer son hétérosexualité. Mais il s'occupera de ça beaucoup plus tard, pour l'instant, il doit être embrassé. « Tu peux m'embrasser tout de suite ».

« Je vais le faire » promet Harry. Il place une main sur la joue de Draco, son pouce retraçant le contour de ses lèvres, et avec l'autre main, il repousse les cheveux du visage de Draco, en profitant pour pencher sa tête.

Et enfin, Potter l'embrasse. Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, les bougeant lentement, comme s'il testait leur forme, et ensuite, il suce doucement la lèvre inférieure en alternant avec de petits mordillements qui obligent Draco à respirer par le nez. Puis, Potter se retire.

Draco laisse échapper de sa gorge un bruit indigné et paraît totalement scandalisé. Ce n'est pas un baiser. C'est une escroquerie.

Le front de Potter est pressé contre celui de Draco, ses bras entourent son cou et ses jambes emprisonnent fermement le bas de son corps. Ses yeux verts pétillent lorsqu'il se met à rire, clairement amusé par quelque chose. Draco n'a aucune idée de ce qui est drôle et il est sur le point d'exprimer son mécontentement lorsque Potter arrête de rire et capture à nouveau ses lèvres. Les yeux de Draco restent ouverts et il fixe les cils abaissés du brun, envouté pendant un moment, avant de desserrer ses lèvres pour accepter l'envahissante langue de Potter.

Maintenant c'est un baiser, ou plus exactement… l'extase. Potter empoigne la tête de Draco et l'embrasse sauvagement, de cette mythique façon qui provoque des frissons et fait oublier qu'on peut respirer par le nez, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent à chaque coup de langue habile de Potter. Draco ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais en tout cas pas à ça. Il pensait qu'embrasser Potter serait désagréable, mais c'est agréable. Tellement agréable que Draco se sent, en quelque, sorte obligé de répondre, agrippant les cheveux de Potter et suçant sa langue.

Ils se séparent au bout de ce qui semble quelques secondes, mais qui, si l'on en juge par la rougeur et le gonflement des lèvres de Potter, a probablement duré plus longtemps.

Alors que Draco presse à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Potter (parce que ce serait tout simplement idiot de ne pas en profiter puisqu'elle est si proche, si humide et, objectivement, faite pour embrasser), quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco cherche la source du bruit et remarque immédiatement Rick qui se tient près d'eux. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il les fixe, manifestement contrarié.

« Tu es hétéro ? » dit Rick d'une voix accusatrice.

« Um ». Draco pense dire oui mais Potter est toujours sur ses genoux. Ignorant joyeusement l'homme à coté d'eux, il préfère incliner sa tête pour lui sucer le cou. Ce qui, si l'on en juge par les frissons qui parcourent le corps de Draco, est une autre chose pour laquelle il est doué. De plus, le fait qu'une de ses mains caresse le dos de Potter et que l'autre est dans son pantalon caressant et étreignant ses fesses, laisserait probablement Rick peu convaincu si Draco continue de se proclamer hétérosexuel.

« Je fais une expérience » souffle Draco, totalement distrait par la merveilleuse sensation d'essayer de pousser sa main dans l'étroit pantalon de Potter. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. « Nous nous embrassons seulement » assure Draco en réalisant que sa main est coincée et qu'il va probablement devoir la laisser là, lié à jamais au derrière de Potter. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas vraiment une perspective pénible.

Draco ne sait absolument pas si Rick est toujours là ou pas, parce qu'il est trop occupé à gémir. Potter s'attaque au lobe de son oreille, le suçant et le tiraillant avec ses dents. Il fait en même temps avec ses hanches de petits mouvements circulaires qui seraient hautement inappropriés dans un lieu public.

Oh, c'est vrai. Ils sont dans un lieu public.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrent en grand et il réalise que Rick n'est pas la seule personne qui les a regardés. Des sorcières et des sorciers ont de la même manière les yeux braqués sur eux et Draco sent son visage chauffer. Potter est quasiment en train de baiser ses genoux et surement en train d'essayer de manger son oreille, les choses vont trop loin. Draco doit tout arrêter maintenant. C'est définitivement gay et Draco est hétéro, alors…

« Tu veux baiser ? » murmure Potter dans l'oreille de Draco.

« D'accord » est la réponse toute prête de Draco. Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? « Non, je veux dire- - Hey ! »

Potter se lève et Draco est obligé de le suivre puisque sa main est toujours coincée dans son pantalon. Potter, pourtant, se débrouille pour libérer la main de Draco, avec une facilité qui suggère qu'elle n'était pas coincée du tout. Ensuite, il entrelace leurs doigts et guide Draco vers la sortie, prenant un air menaçant en passant devant le blond-roux qui les regarde avec jalousie. Rick, effrayé, s'éloigne précipitamment.

Draco n'avait pas projeté de suivre Potter, mais il a des problèmes de coordination entre son cerveau et son corps, alors il espère simplement que l'air frais va lui éclaircir les idées. Etonnamment, ça marche vraiment et pendant que Potter les entraine dans une ruelle déserte, Draco se rappelle qu'il est supposé être hétéro.

Il a la gorge serrée lorsque Potter sort sa baguette. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ».

« Et bien va-t-en, alors ». Harry sourit, avant de l'attraper par son pantalon, qu'il ouvre sans plus de cérémonie, prenant le sexe de Draco dans sa main en murmurant une incantation. Draco se dit qu'il devrait être horrifié par la tournure des évènements mais tout ce qu'il peut sortir est un pathétique gémissement. « Je ne vais pas te retenir » ment Potter sournoisement. Parce que comment pourrait-il partir après cela ? Draco fixe les longs doigts de Potter, inexplicablement habiles, qui s'enroulent fermement autour de son sexe, le caressant et liquéfiant ses boyaux dans la manœuvre.

« Merde. C'est… C'est… ». Draco laisse tomber l'idée de décrire ses sensations. Des sorcières ont déjà touché son sexe auparavant, mais ce n'est pas une sorcière - - c'est Potter. Ce qui rend ça bien meilleur.

« C'est bon ? » demande Potter, mais son air suffisant montre que c'est une question purement rhétorique. Ce qui est une chance pour Draco qui est bien incapable de répondre. Encore moins lorsque Potter s'arrête et dirige sa baguette vers son propre pantalon. En un éclair, il a disparu et Potter se tient devant lui avec seulement sa chemise et une jolie paire de bottes. Draco ne peut rien faire d'autre que fixer le sexe de Potter qui sort fièrement d'une épaisse toison de poils bruns. Pour une raison inconnue, la tête suintante de ce pénis lui fait venir l'eau à la bouche.

Ensuite, Potter se tourne et pose les mains sur le mur, mettant brutalement ses fesses sous le nez de Draco et le regardant avec un sourire. « Tu t'en vas ? »

C'est clairement une autre question purement rhétorique mais Draco secoue quand même immédiatement la tête.

« Bien, alors » commence Potter, « projettes-tu de simplement regarder ou projettes-tu de me baiser ? »

Les mains de Draco répondent à la question pour lui, volant pour prendre en coupe les fesses offertes. Potter gémit en écartant les jambes encore plus et en appuyant le contact des mains de Draco dans une évidente approbation. A ce point, Draco décide de savourer. Il pourrait bien passer des heures à regarder le Potter a moitié nu qui bouge frénétiquement ses hanches et soupire impudemment sous ses caresses.

« J'ai besoin de lubrifiant », se rappelle Draco. Techniquement, il pourrait en invoquer avec sa baguette mais ça voudrait dire retirer ses mains des fesses de Potter et là, ça pourrait être la fin du monde. Ou pire, Potter pourrait disparaître.

« Oublie-le. Prend moi à sec. J'aime ça ». Potter tend le bras derrière lui et s'empare à nouveau du sexe de Draco pour le guider entre ses fesses. Tremblant de manière incontrôlable mais suivant l'injonction, Draco empoigne son pénis et, s'armant de courage, pousse à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair plissé qui semble impossible à pénétrer mais qui cède pourtant.

Comme il regarde, hypnotisé, son sexe disparaître entre les fesses de Potter, Draco est obligé de sérieusement douter de son hétérosexualité. Et lorsqu'une incroyable chaleur et l'étroitesse de Potter enveloppe sa bite, envoyant d'incroyables secousses de plaisir et un désir brulant à travers son corps, Draco arrête complètement de penser.

Ensuite, Potter émet un son, presqu'un miaulement, alors qu'il se resserre encore plus étroitement autour du sexe de Draco et ça y est… Draco vient.

« Oh Merlin. Oh non ! » halète Draco en panique. Mais c'est trop tard. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'un orgasme secoue son corps entier, le plaisir le traversant, le faisant hurler.

Tremblant et essayant de retrouver son souffle, Draco souhaite que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Epuisé et honteux, il se retire, regardant les spasmes de l'orifice de Potter, sans même admirer l'intéressante vue de sa souffrance.

« Désolé » dit-il doucement. C'est bien sa veine. A-t-il perdu toutes ses chances ? Il ne voulait pas se mettre tout seul dans l'embarras.

Potter se retourne, le regardant - - Draco déglutit - - avec colère ? Non, ce n'est pas de la colère mais il a une lueur bizarre dans les yeux, quelque chose d'un prédateur.

« Tu me dois quelque chose, maintenant » déclare Potter et Draco n'a pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de cette phrase parce que Potter agrippe son bras et le retourne, le collant contre le mur.

Draco pousse un cri de surprise et glapit de plus belle lorsque son pantalon est baissé. Comprenant ce que Potter a en tête, il panique.

« Um » dit-il d'une voix incertaine pendant que Potter caresse ses fesses, ce qui est vraiment agréable, mais il n'a pas prévu d'être en dessous. Ce n'est pas une option envisageable. Pourtant, Potter en est clairement inconscient parce qu'il est en train d'écarter brusquement les fesses de Draco. Effrayé que Potter décide de le prendre sans aucune préparation ou lubrification, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se plaindre, « je ne crois pas… Oh ! ».

Quelque chose frôle l'entrée de Draco mais ce n'est pas le sexe de Potter, pas plus que ses doigts. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus glissant et… Oh, quelque chose qui peut s'entortiller. « Merlin ! » halète Draco, il se retourne et regarde, incrédule, Potter qui s'est agenouillé sur le sol, sa tête brune fermement placée entre ses fesses.

La langue de Potter s'enfonce plus profondément et Draco ne peut que crier.

« C'est… Oh ! » s'extasie Draco.

« Mmm-hmmm » approuve Potter, sortant et rentrant sa langue puis l'entortillant avec un bruit mouillé qui fait rougir et gémir Draco. Il essaye de tendre ses fesses, enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir encore plus de cette étrange et excitante sensation. Mais les mains de Potter le maintiennent, empêchant tout mouvement.

Draco s'effondre contre le mur, il veut soudainement laisser Potter lui faire tout ce qu'il désire. Des doigts rejoignent la langue et ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que Draco le pensait. C'est étrange et ça brule mais sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, cette sensation lui manque lorsque Potter se retire.

« Je te baise maintenant » déclare Potter solennellement.

« D'accord » approuve Draco, son sexe épuisé se redressant admirablement à ces mots.

Les mains chaudes de Potter se placent sur ses hanches et quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que ses doigts le pénètre. Ça brûle et c'est bizarre et inconfortable et terrifiant, mais alors, Potter se penche, sa respiration est brûlante contre son oreille et sa voix est douce lorsqu'il lui demande, « ça va ? ».

Les sentiments de Draco sont beaucoup trop embrouillés à ce moment pour qu'il puisse répondre de manière adéquate à cette question. Potter semble si mignon, debout derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches et de la tendresse dans la voix, et pourtant, il vient juste de planter quelque chose d'énorme dans son derrière qui lui cause de la souffrance et plein d'inquiétude.

« Je voulais ça depuis si longtemps » ajoute Potter doucement, ses lèvres se posant dans le cou de Draco.

« Tu peux y aller » conclue Draco.

Immédiatement, Potter sort puis entre à nouveau faisant douter Draco de sa précédente conclusion. C'est foutrement cuisant, mais Potter le fait, encore et encore, et à chaque fois ça devient un peu meilleur. Draco presse ses joues contre le mur, ses hanches poussant faiblement en arrière, puis les poussées de Potter deviennent beaucoup trop rapides, et logiquement ça devrait être beaucoup plus inconfortable, pourtant chaque pénétration donne envie à Draco d'en avoir un peu plus. Au moment où ça devient vraiment bon, c'est fini.

Potter a du mal à bouger et grogne, sa prise sur les hanches de Draco a presque laissé un bleu et son foutre chaud s'est répandu à l'intérieur du blond.

Et Draco n'aurait pas du aimer ça, pourtant il a aimé.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Potter encercle la taille de Draco avec ses bras et renverse sa tête sur son épaule.

« Alors » murmure-t-il, « toujours hétéro ? »

« Hmmm » commente Draco d'un ton neutre. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas. En ce moment, il n'a pas envie de coucher avec des femmes mais il n'a pas envie non plus de coucher avec d'autres hommes. Seulement Potter. Peut-être est-il Pottersexuel.

« Alors ? ». Potter fait la moue.

« Bien, c'était une expérience intéressante, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir approfondir ». A cette déclaration les lèvres de Potter s'incurvent en un sourire qui disparaît aussitôt lorsque Draco ajoute, « Peut-être devrais-je trouver d'autres sujets de test. Faire une recherche approfondie ».

Les bras de Potter se resserrent autour de la taille de Draco. « Vraiment ? » demande-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Oui, bien sur. Que suggères-tu ? » demande Draco en prenant un air innocent.

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrissent et une de ses mains glisse lentement pour envelopper le sexe du blond. Draco bat des cils et sa respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il dit, « je veux être ton sujet de test aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin d'un. Alors, je ne vois aucune raison que tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre ».

Draco sourit, enchanté par cette déclaration. En fait, il est tellement content qu'il décide que Potter mérite une récompense.

« Alors je pense que je vais devoir t'amener chez moi » l'informe Draco en lui dédiant son sourire charmeur numéro un.

La main de Potter se resserre autour du sexe de Draco et ses lèvres s'ouvrent « et après, quoi ? » souffle-t-il.

« Après… » Draco est songeur. « Nous allons tous les deux découvrir à quel point je peux réellement me plier. Et aussi bander… mes muscles ».

Potter sourit alors que son autre main trace paresseusement des cercles sur l'estomac de Draco. « Tu sais, si j'avais su qu'un pantalon de cuir faisait l'affaire, j'aurai cessé de te poursuivre et je l'aurai porté depuis longtemps ».

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandissent de surprise. La révélation que Potter voulait le poursuivre est vraiment un choc, d'autant que Draco ne l'a jamais remarqué, mais c'est étrangement attirant. Et légèrement effrayant, mais bon, il peut supporter d'être effrayé dans ce cas bien précis. « Si j'avais su que tu voulais embrasser mon cul, Potter, j'aurais cessé de résister et je t'aurai laissé faire dans le club ».

Devenant d'un beau rouge pivoine et s'éclaircissant la gorge, Potter affirme « bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux plus avisés, je voudrais te montrer ce que je veux embrasser d'autre – et lécher – et sucer ». Le pouce de Potter fait des petits cercles légers sur la tête du sexe de Draco.

Frissonnant de plaisir et s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'étreinte de Potter, Draco abandonne complètement son hétérosexualité. Comme Potter le rapproche plus étroitement de son corps, se préparant à transplaner, Draco conclue, « je pense après tout que cette expérience est un succès complet ».

**FIN**

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS autant que moi.


End file.
